


In Time

by jasloveslevi (bokuroothighs)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Minor Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Minor Pairings TBA, Minor Zeke Yeager/Pieck Finger, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, everyone would probably be mentioned, hopeless romantic reader, most of the characters already met their soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroothighs/pseuds/jasloveslevi
Summary: You thought that after twenty-four years of waiting for the other half of your soul, it'd be just like how you expected. But meeting him was far from any fairytale you concocted in your head.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I just can't stop myself huh. I wrote this 2AM and it's honestly shit but I can't get the idea off my head. Idk when I'll be updating this again. God help me.

You've dreamt of finding your soulmate since you were eight. A weird thing to be thinking for a young age but it was your parents and their love for each other that made you want the same. The thought of finding someone meant for you made your heart ache, in the best possible way. But you didn't fully understand it until you were nineteen. You yearned for the other half of your heart.

Sure, you had flings and one night stands. Maybe it was the longing for affection. But no one really connected with you, and you knew why. Because they weren't your soulmate. Of course you hoped. Every time you meet someone that would spark your interest, you would instinctively glance on the inside of your wrist, hoping for a show of tattoo but nothing ever appeared.

Years have gone by. You're already twenty-four, working as an accountant for a firm. Most of you friends have found their soulmates by now, some were engaged and some were married with kids. Yet here you are, still alone, the inside of your right wrist as empty as your heart.

Though you still hoped for seeing the tattoo on your skin, you've grown accustomed to being alone. Even if you were a hopeless romantic who'd imagine of how sweet your soulmate would be, how they would be affectionate and thoughtful. You wondered if they did the same, thinking about you, searching for you, even. But their efforts prove futile as yours, you still haven't met.

Every day was normal, new and old clients in and out of the firm. Typing away on your keyboard, writing account statements and signing documents. But today was different. _Today was a bad day_ , you already concluded.

You woke up late. Your alarm didn't go off because you forgot to charge your phone. Your car also happened to be in the shop so you have to commute. No Uber for you, your phone's currently worthless so you opted to travel via train. Still, you managed to get a cup of iced coffee from your usual place, but _**of fucking course**_ **,** you spilled it on you and your white top while in the train.

Sighing as you exited the train station's comfort room, coffee stain still evident in the white (now kind of see-through shirt), you decided to just walk, practically dragging your feet to reach the office. Surely, Mike would understand. The firm you're working in isn't that big, but it's starting to grow. You already had some big accounts and clients.

As you walked out of the elevator and into the office, Hange, your co-worker and also bestfriend, walked out of her office just in time to see you, your disheveled hair from the spring breeze, and huge brown stain on your top. 

"Hey, you're late!" she remarks, no bite in her tone, just curiosity and concern. "Wow, you look dreadful. Bad morning?"

You groan slightly, slouching on the wall beside her. "Today's going to be shit, I'm telling you."

Hange lets out a hearty laugh. "Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine?"

Before you could answer, Mike walks in the office. You both greet your boss and he nods in return.

"Reader, a client's coming in today," he starts before taking in your appearance. "You look like shit," he deadpans, making you laugh exasperatedly. You've been with Mike since he started his firm, more than him being your boss, he's also your friends. 

"I know, shit me, shit day," you retort. "Well, like I said, a client's coming. So you need to look better than shit," Mike repeats, making you sigh and nod. He hums in approval before walking to his own office.

"I've got a spare blazer you can borrow, though it would probably be big on you," Hange says, appearing beside you, handing you a black blazer and you smile in gratitude.

"Thanks, Han. I'll wash it for you," you say and she chuckles. "You better."

You thank Hange again before walking to your office. You wave as you passed by the rookies in their respective desks, Reiner, Eren and Connie, who all waved back at you. Your assistant, Jean, greets you from behind his desk at you stopped in front of your office. You smile and nod, entering your office and plopping on your chair with a sigh. At least you're comfy now. You remember the client Mike was talking about, your eyes moving towards the blazer Hange lent you.

It wasn't new that Mike sprung clients on you without announcing. After all, you were his most trusted employee. 

"Let's just hope my bad luck ended in the train," you mutter, putting on the blazer. As you assumed, the sleeves reached your fingers. Hange's 5'6" frame was much taller than you, standing at five feet flat. Mike always joked that you're probably 4'11", rounding off to 5" to make yourself taller. You would alway slap his arm in a way of shutting him up but you never denied it.

"Eh, that's fine."

You button the blazer to hide the coffee stain on your shirt. "That'll work," you mumble again. Yes, you have a habit of talking to yourself.

Right on cue, Jean's voice buzzes through your office phone. "Mr. Zacharias is waiting for you with the clients."

You take your pen and notebook. "Thank you, Jean." Glancing on your office desk clock, ten in the morning with your first client of the day.

Standing up, you walk to the meeting room, fixing the blazer which probably looked like a coat on you. Seeing Mike enter the meeting room with two other men. You enter, standing beside Mike and facing the clients, Erwin Smith (a past client) and an unfamiliar raven-haired man. With both tall men beside him, he looked shorter than he probably is but still almost a head taller than you.

You bow your head in greeting. "Erwin, you already know Reader," Mike says and Erwin offers his hand for a shake. "Of course. Nice to see you again, Miss Reader," Erwin says, voice deep.

Erwin was still the same since you saw him last year, strong, set jaw with blue eyes and his blonde hair styled slick back. Hange nicknamed him Captain America due to his handsome looks and impressive physique and you honestly can't disagree.

"Reader, this is Levi Ackerman, the co-partner in Survey Corporation," Mike introduces and your eyes moved to the shorter man. 

You introduce yourself again, reaching to shake his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mister Ackerman," you greet. His striking grey eyes bore into yours as he shook your hand with a firm grip.

You note that he doesn't reply but it didn't seem to faze both Mike and Erwin. Your boss gestured you all to sit and you did so, beside Mike and across Erwin.

The meeting started. It seemed as though the three of them already knew each other. Still, Levi Ackerman spoke little and few words. His voice was low as if the meeting and everyone else is boring him, but still loud enough that it would probably scare his subordinates.

You speak up when needed. Erwin more often asking you questions. You remember mentioning that he had a partner but was overseas. You've already worked with Erwin though, so this comforted you that work would still be easier despite the new, unfriendly face. 

After an hour, the meeting was concluded. You stand up to shake both of the mens' hands again before Erwin spoke up.

"We're going out for lunch, Miss Reader. Would you care to join us?" He asks and you glance at Mike who looked at you as if saying _your call_. You smiled at Erwin and shook your head. He was probably asking out of politeness anyways. You didn't want to impose.

"Thank you for the offer, Mister Smith, but I still have to meet a client," you reason out though you didn't have to meet in an hour. Erwin nods and smiles back. "No worries."

You bid goodbye. Levi Ackerman still not directing a word to you. You remember Hange's line from earlier. _Isn't he a ball of sunshine,_ you thought.

Walking out of the room, you pass by the office pantry to see the rookies with Jean, Armin, Mike's assistant, and Sasha, Hange's assistant, gathered around the table with their lunchboxes out. You sit beside Eren, taking a piece of chicken karaage before munching on it.

"Miss Reader! How was the meeting?" Eren asks and you shrug. "Good, got another client."

"I'm actually surprised to see Levi Ackerman with Mister Smith," Jean says and you glance at him curiously. Armin answered him. "Oh yeah, he's always overseas right?"

"How'd you know?" Sasha asks, mouth full and Eren raises a brow at her. "You don't know?" You internally laughed. You didn't know as well. Maybe you should be more interested in business people seeing as you worked with most of them.

"Levi Ackerman is one of the most successful bachelors in our country."

"Really?" It was our turn to ask and Eren nods. "I've met him once, years ago in a party. Though I don't think he stayed long. He's known not to attend social gatherings."

Right, Eren especially would know as he came from a wealthy family who owns Yeager Group of Companies.

"I think he doesn't stay here a lot because of his family," Eren adds and you nod. "Last time, my dad was forcing Zeke to get to know him because he hasn't met Pieck yet."

Oh yes, Pieck and Zeke Yeager. Their marriage last year was one of the biggest, according to the business world as they were both from influential families.

You nod again, thanking Eren. You remember that you still have that lunch meeting so you bid goodbye to the kids, taking your bag from your office before leaving.

***

Your day was exhausting to say the least. Thankfully, the streak of bad luck stopped that morning. You say goodbye to your co-workers, Hange and Mike as the office closed.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride? Moblit's going to be here soon," Hange asks. You shake your head and smile. "I'll just take the train. Say hi to Moblit for me," you wave before walking to the train station.

As you climbed the stairs up from the subway, you pass by a magazine stand and see Erwin and Levi's face on _**Eldia Business**_ magazine. Out of curiosity, you buy a copy and headed home.

You don't open the purchased magazine until you've changed into a long-sleeved nightgown, heated pizza on the coffee table and Brooklyn Nine-Nine playing softly from the telly.

Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman of Survey Corporation. One of the leading companies in telecommunications, technology and research. You scan through the interview, reading that they both went to Sina University, the top school in your country. You remember that Mike went to the same school. Maybe that's how they knew each other. You finish reading the article and scan through the rest of their photoshoots, Levi's solo portrait catch your eye. Despite posing in front of a camera, he still had that disinterested face, eyebrows furrowed slightly. He sure is short, but something about his eyes made him... _comandeering?_ He had his left hand inside the pocket of his pants and right hand throwing his coat over his shoulders, showing the inside of his wrist, which was empty like yours.

No soulmate at his age? You conclude that he's about the same age as Mike, so around 30s. You wonder how he feels about that. Out of instinct, you move your thumb underneath to trace the inside of your wrist, expecting nothing but the feel of your skin. Your breath hitched though, as you felt something different.

Pulling the sleeve up, you stare at the elegant writing on your skin, something you've waited for all your life. Having the day so busy, you completely forgot about it.

_**10:04.** _

The time you met your soulmate.

You think of where you were that time and remember Jean calling you for the meeting just a minute after ten o'clock. 

Your eyes widen in realization. Not Mike, your boss of four years who was already married. Not Erwin, who you've met already several times last year. The short, raven-haired man with the indifferent face yet striking, grey eyes. 

Levi Ackerman is your soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Levi’s POV so I had a bit of a hard time on whether to use her/she or you. Hopefully it still sounds the same. Also bit of a filler chapter but more action on the next one! Thank you all for the kudos on the last one! <3

Despite the jet lag and the mind-numbing headache, Levi woke up early as usual. He's used to three to four hours of sleep. After all, his insomnia bugged him since he was in college. So when his alarm went off that morning, all he could do was groan before getting up from bed. He prepared a bit of breakfast before his daily exercise. He then showered and readied himself for a day with meetings. 

Just as he was strapping on his watch on his right wrist, a ding from his phone alerts him that he received his day's schedule from Mikasa. At first, Levi was against working with his niece but after his uncle persuaded him, he gave in. The brat was good with her work. She never speaks unless spoken to and she's mostly expressionless, which really just shows her relation with Levi.

He scrolled through the schedule. As he expected, nothing much but just meetings. He knew that for Erwin, this was a light schedule. But for him who despises social interaction, this was going to be rough. He knew that Erwin made sure he meets every important person related to the company by the end of this week.

He walks out of the penthouse and rides the elevator to the garage. He has to drive himself this morning, noting that he should remind Mikasa to hire a driver. Twenty minutes later, he pulls in to the tallest building in the business center of the city. As the entrance to Survey Corp. came into view, Levi sighed, seeing a bunch of reporters and photographers. He hops out of the car, handing his keys to the valet and walking quickly inside, the guards already on it to protect their boss. It wasn't surprising that Levi was being bombarded of journalists. He rarely comes home from the States and focused more in their business' branch abroad. He was also a rare find in social gatherings and parties, even in the US. His mysteriousness attracted reporters to him.

Mikasa was already waiting for him, dressed in a fitted suit, with her iPad in hand. She bows and mutters a greeting, to which Levi nods. "I expect a driver tomorrow morning," he says and Mikasa nods, typing as fast as she can with one hand on her tablet. 

"You have a meeting with Mr Smith before you head for Mr Zacharias' firm," Mikasa informs him as they walked to the elevator, heading for Erwin's office. And now, his too.

Rather than a meeting, it was Erwin reminding him of their schedule for the next month. As they were expanding Survey Corp., Erwin needed him here so he left the US branch. After the briefing, the two headed to Mike's firm, leaving Mikasa behind to fix Levi's office and arrange the rest of his schedule. Mike was their junior back in college.

"I've already been acquainted with Mike's employee so I requested him that we work with her as well," Erwin says from beside him, making Levi raise a brow. There was a hint of interest in his voice. "A woman? You like her?"

Curious, Levi peeks on the inside of Erwin's right wrist. Nothing, just like his.

Erwin lets out a laugh. "Even if I did, I don't think there's a chance. Plus I heard, she's a workaholic."

Levi snorts and nods. "You two must get a long well." Erwin rolls his eyes, a sight unusual to anyone but his close friends. "You're the one to talk."

"Touché."

They arrive a few minutes later, right on time for their ten o'clock meeting. The firm's office was in the same business district as their company. The two head in and was welcomed by Mike as they reached the floor.

"You old pieces of shit," Mike cackles which makes Erwin laugh and Levi roll his eyes. They exchange hugs instead of handshakes, which Levi tried to avoid but Mike's long arms made impossible.

"Business booming, Zacharias?" Levi asks as they enter the office. Mike hums in response. "Very much so. And you? No girls from the States?" he teases and Levi, _again_ , rolls his eyes. "Do I look taken to you?" he asks rhetorically which makes Mike laugh loudly. The staff bows and greets them as they walk in to which Erwin nod and Levi ignore. 

They pass by Hange’s office and she pops out in time for Levi’s eyes to widen and then narrow at his friend. “The fuck you doing here, shitty four eyes?” he asks him and Hange laughs, approaching them. “Shortstack! And here I thought America would make you taller,” she teases, making him grunt. She greets Erwin and he smiles back, replying a “Nice to see you too.”

”You two know each other?” Mike asks with a raised brow. Hange nods. “Childhood bestfriends though Levi likes to deny it.”

”’Cos it never happened,” he replies, though he doesn’t really mean it because it’s true. They used to be neighbors back when they were kids and attended the same academy until high school.

”You should be treating me nicely because I hold so much blackmail material for you,” Hange smirks, Levi glaring at her in response. “Get back to your office, shitty four eyes.”

”Nice seeing you too, bestie!” She cackles and bows to them in greeting before walking off to her office.

”Damn, small world, huh,” Erwin smiles.

The tall man leads them to a conference room. Not much later, a woman enters, wearing what seems to be a white shirt and black skirt underneath a huge blazer that practically looked like a coat for her. It looked a bit out of place but also endearing, to which Levi would not admit. This must be the employee Erwin was talking about.

She bows as Mike introduces her. "Of course. Nice to see you again, Miss Reader." Erwin shakes her hand before her shift your gaze to meet Levi's. "Reader, this is Levi Ackerman, the co-partner in Survey Corporation."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Ackerman," you say and Levi doesn't find his voice to reply. It was nothing new for him to not reply, to both Mike and Erwin paid no mind, but this was different. For some reason, he wanted to respond yet he didn't trust himself to talk. Instead, he shakes your hand firmly, grey eyes locked on yours as if he was trying to read your soul. If you noticed, you must've ignored this because you don’t shift awkwardly under his gaze nor avoid his eyes, like every other person has.

Mike starts the meeting as they’d all been seated. It was mostly him and Erwin speaking, again not surprising. You chimed in a couple of times but did not speak unless spoken too. Same went for Levi, his grey eyes studying you most of the time. The meeting concluded an hour later and Erwin takes it upon himself to invite you for lunch.

Levi wanted to protest. For some reason, thinking of spending more time with you made him nervous which was a foreign thing for him. It's been a long time since he felt nervous. He almost sighed in relief when you declined, saying you had to see a client. You said your goodbyes to them and once again, he didn't find the words to reply to you. With one last look, he walks away first with Erwin and Mike following him.

 _Way to go,_ Levi scolds himself. Though he didn't understand why he cared.

They head out to a steak restaurant for lunch. Mike and Erwin catching up as if they weren't streets away from each other. They rarely had a time to meet up, busy with both of their companies. Levi's response to them were more scoffs, eyerolls and snorts.

"How's the married life?" Erwin asks Mike, making Levi look up. Mike was the only one between the three to have found his soulmate, Nanaba, five years ago. They got married three years later.

Mike hums in thought, putting down his fork. "Good. Best thing about it is warm food when I come home," he says with a thoughtful smile. Erwin grins at this. Levi takes the words out of Erwin's mind.

"Is that really the best thing?" he inquires with a smirk. Mike laughs, shaking his head. "No, sex is the best."

Levi lets out a snicker, the first ~~and probably the last~~ today. "Fucker."

"What do you want me to say? Of course it's fucking amazing," Mike says with a grin once again and if they were in a bar, Erwin would've probably howled in laughter.

Mike talked more, saying that they were thinking of having kids. Levi's back again with not speaking, much more because he's in thought.

He never really thought about soulmates and marriage. If he could be blunt, he'd say that it's fucking stupid. Levi never really liked the thought of depending on someone, much more a complete stranger who would suddenly be the half of his person once he meets them. That was probably why he covered his wrist most of the time. It was already a pain in the ass to be bugged by his family, mostly his mother, that he needed to find his soulmate and marry. That's what he liked about being abroad. He didn't have to bother with love and marriage and whatever shit they expected him to have.

Yet, it nagged him today. The thought of it was in the back of his mind all day. Through the company and department meetings, to Mikasa's ramble of information he needed to know and the schedules to come. It was eating him away as he drove back home and it honestly pisses him. He never cared about this, why was he thinking of it now?

He scoffed to himself as he let himself in his house. _Stupid Mike and his happy fucking married life,_ he thought. He didn’t really mean it. He’s happy that Mike is happy. But he won’t admit that he wondered how it felt to be happy just because you love someone.

Levi usually enjoyed the solitude and quietness but all of this thinking about soulmates, made him feel alone in his huge penthouse. 

_I need a drink,_ he says to himself and heads to the kitchen where a mini-bar sat. He takes a bottle of whiskey and pours himself a drink, taking the glass to his bedroom. He sips before placing the glass on the table as he started undressing, finishing with taking off his watch. After putting on a gray shirt, he takes a swig of his whiskey again before his eyes catches the black stain on his skin.

Levi almost drops the glass, hastily placing it on the table as he inspected the black text across the inside of his wrist. As every other soul mark he's seen, it was a time stamp written in an elegant font. He drops on his bed as he traces it with his fingers, thinking back to the time his mark indicated.

**_10:04._ **

The captivating sight flashed back to him. An oversized blazer and curious, calculating eyes, as if you soaked up on all the information you see. Hair thrown back over your shoulder and a small, soft smile that looked polite but sincere. Like earlier, he couldn't find the words to speak as he tried to let the new fact sink in. When he finally found his voice, your face was the only thing he can think of.

"Holy shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kinda shit but I’m writing this rn and it’s 2am for me. Hope y’all liked it. Leave a comment or kudos pls? 🥺 Thank you for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up im backkk ahdjashadfs i promise the next chapter will be up soon! <333

You groan as your alarm blare loudly by your nightstand. You reached for it, hitting snooze in case you fall asleep again but your eyes catch the unfamiliar mark on your wrist, making you shiver, as if someone poured ice water on you.

It was safe to say that you barely slept last night after your discovery. You didn't get to focus on your Netflix series of the night. You barely touched your food, but for sure, you finished at least three glasses of wine. The sun is already glaring through the glass windows and you huff, rising from the bed.

As you showered, your eyes would instinctively move to your soul mark and it would pull you in a train of thought. This was way past your wildest imaginations. You imagined many times how you would react when you finally get your mark. You imagined yourself phoning the person, meeting the next day over coffee and going home to your place with them, hand in hand. You imagined telling Hange and the rest of your friends, introducing your soulmate. You cringe as you realize that you can't really do that now.

As far as strangers go, Levi Ackerman wasn't someone you can just call. Nor did you need to introduce him to your friends. They probably knew him already, remembering how he was plastered on last night's news. This made you think of how he's reacting to his mark. Did he see it already? Was he speechless like you? _Or maybe like yesterday_ , he _**didn't** _care. You can't help but feel conflicted. Don't get me wrong, Levi is fucking attractive. Despite his short stature, he was still a good three inches taller than you. His constantly furrowed brows and resting bitch face suited him perfectly, albeit it made him look less approachable. And his steely, striking grey eyes. You remember how it bore into yours yesterday as if he can see through you and read your soul. You tried to ignore it but you can practically feel him studying you throughout the meeting.

Had he known? Was that why he was watching you?

If he did knew, then he's heartless to not have told you. You frown at this thought. That would be disturbing if true.

You left for work. Your car was still in the shop so you booked an Uber from your local bakery. You arrive early, coffee and bagel in hand as you walk in and peek on Hange's office. She wasn't there yet. You sigh and walk to yours, a few of the newbies already in their respective desks and greeting you. 

"Good morning, Miss Reader," Jean greets as he enters your office after you. "Morning," you reply, voice lower than usual to which he raises a brow.

"Everything good?" He asks as you plop down your chair, sighing and twirling you turn in your seat a good 360 before nodding. Jean grins at this. His boss is _weird_.

"What's my schedule for today?" You ask and Jean immediately answers. Only two meetings with clients today. Then it was mostly paperwork but you're halfway done through all of it already so today was actually less work.

You thank Jean and he walks to leave your office before halting just as he opened the door. He turns around and you raise a brow this time.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Levi Ackerman called. He asked if you're available for dinner, I told him that I'd have to ask you," Jean says, hint of curiosity in his voice. It wasn't surprising for clients to invite you out for lunch or dinner. But it sure was shocking for a certain Levi Ackerman. Jean wouldn't admit it but the mysterious man's deep ~~(kinda scary)~~ voice through the phone made his heart race. If it was because of nervousness, he didn't know. _I should definitely not tell Marco though,_ Jean thinks.

You visibly stiffen and Jean walks closer, sitting on the chair in front of your desk. "Something's up," he concludes, eyes narrowed at you. You clear your throat and decide to ignore Jean. "Give me his number, I'll call him myself."

Jean raises a brow again and you shift under his curious gaze. You wanted to rip his thick eyebrow out. He didn't press further though as he walked out of your office before returning back to give you a sticky note with Levi's number.

"Thanks," you mutter and he smirks at you as if he's still waiting for an explanation. "I'll tell you soon," you say just to get him off your back and he nods, finally leaving you alone.

As soon as Jean shut the door to your office, you dropped your head in your hands, almost pulling out your hair. You were fucking nervous. Your heart beat was as if you're running a marathon and your mind racing 160 km/hr. Different scenarios popped into your head and they were hazy from how fast images flashed in your mind. 

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ," you mumbled under your breath. You don't think you've felt this way before, as if you're about to hurl the contents of your stomach with your heart aching in a different way at the same time. Was this you longing for him? A stranger that somehow she can feel a connection with. You finally find your bearings and reach for your phone in your bag.

Shakily, you type his number and hesitated before pressing the call button. It was barely eight in the morning, you wished silently that he wouldn't pick up. Three rings and a deep voice resonated, startling you and making you almost drop the phone.

"Who's this?" His voice was almost harsh if not for the soft volume. You can barely hear honks in the background and you conclude that he's probably in the car.

"Uhm," you stutter and you wanted to smack yourself. "If you're driving, I can call later."

A pause came and you're pretty sure that Levi can hear your heart beating loudly through the call.

"It's fine, I have a driver," he replies, voice a lot softer now but somehow, you can still see his indifferent face. "You up for dinner later?" he asks nonchalantly and you almost screamed then. How was he handling this so smoothly? If you'd dare to conclude, this was the first time you're hearing him with such a light tone.

"I am," you stutter again and you're three inches away from hurling yourself off the chair. 

Another pause again and you can almost hear him thinking. "We should avoid public places for now. How about your place?" You felt your face flush. You left your house looking shit.

"U-uh, sure," you stuttered, scolding yourself inwardly at how pathetic you sounded. Levi didn't seem to mind though. You heard him hum from over the line. "Text me your address and I'll be there by eight."

You can only squeak out a reply before he hang up with a 'goodbye' and you almost threw your phone across the room. Jean is most definitely watching you from the glass part of your office door, amused by your flustered face and messy hair no thanks to you almost pulling them out. He grinned to himself, most definitely ready to grill out every information from you later by lunch break.

***

As you expected, you barely finished any work. Every time you almost fully focus yourself on paperwork, Levi's steely grey eyes somehow wormed his way into your brain and you'll flush all on your own, imagining what could happen later that night. Not only were you eating dinner with him, it all had to happen to the confines of your apartment. Now, your place wasn't entirely shabby. You actually stayed on a pretty big apartment, sometimes _too big_ on your own. You weren't that messy too, but you did leave cleaning up most to your weekends when you were free from any work. You bit your bottom lip, remembering the particular mess you left your apartment this morning. Last night was too overwhelming that you left your dishes in the sink and this morning, you were too lazy to do them so you just left the plates piled up. You have to go home earlier if you want to clean up. 

You were snapped back to earth when Jean knocked on your door, peeking his head in to inform you that it was already lunch time. You thank him, putting your computer on sleep before walking towards Jean who had a sly smile on his face. You sigh, knowing what he was waiting for so you just lead him to Hange's office. Your assistant looked at you curiously but followed all the same knowing you had an explanation. You knocked on Hange's door and when she looked up to meet your eyes, she immediately smiled and waved at you to come in.

"Hey! What's up, cupcake?" Hange grinned, already noticing some kind of aura around you that meant a juicy piece of information is coming. You sighed, motioning Jean to sit once you found yourself comfortable on Hange's couch. The said woman sat beside you and you immediately curl up on her sighed, already exhausted without even beginning to explain. Hange has been your bestfriend since working in the firm. But it felt like you've known her your entire life. Your friendship managed to somehow fill the void in your heart and you were more than grateful for her.

"I found my soulmate," you mumble out and if it wasn't for your head on her shoulder, Hange would have screamed her head off. But for now Jean's surprised reaction was enough for the both of them. The male was almost bouncing up and down his seat if not for the fact that they were still in their workplace and not your place where you all usually hangout. "Finally! Reader, this is what you've been waiting for!"

You grinned at Jean, his excitement cheering you up in a way before you bit down on your bottom lip to tell them who exactly your soulmate was. "It's Levi Ackerman."

***

The day passed by so quickly you thought the gods were probably toying with you. You already told Mike about coming home early for something important. You weren't ready to tell him about your soulmate just yet. Breaking the news to Hange and Jean was exhausting enough for you for that day.

Speaking of the two, it must be fate's way of playing when you find out that Hange was not only acquainted with the man, they were childhood friends. All this time, your soulmate that you've been searching for so long, was actually your bestfriend's close friend. Thank god for Hange though, she managed to calm your nerves in some way, giving you advice about the mysterious raven haired man.

"Levi looks tough and all but he's nice. If he's speaking bluntly, there's no malice in that. Just his pure view on things. And he doesn't look down on people either, so if you're worried about him judging you, don't worry," Hange grins, patting your head as you two waited for your Uber outside the office. She insisted on seeing you off even though she still has an hour before going home. "He may seem intimidating with his off-putting glare and cold shoulder, but that's more of a shield until he realizes you're actually a nice person."

You were, for the most part, not nervous anymore. Once you got home, you managed to clean up without overthinking. That was until your phone beeped with a message from Levi.

'Let me in.'

Taking one last glance around your apartment, you gulped and breathed in deeply. This is it. No need to overthink. Just be yourself. If he doesn't like you... well, you'll deal with that later.

You pressed the button on your home control to let him in the building and not a few minutes later, there was a knock on your door.

After muttering words of encouragement for yourself, you reached for the doorknob and opened it.

You expected him to be wearing his work clothes, all suit and tie with his his beautiful black hair framing his face perfectly. But no, you were welcomed with Levi Ackerman wearing jeans, hoodie and a cap to hide his features. He looked so normal that your heart raced, cheeks just a shade lighter than red.

"Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @liberolevi !

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment! :)


End file.
